


Wenn es passiert

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Er hätte von vornherein wissen müssen, dass das am Ende nur Komplikationen mit sich bringt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> Dieser Text schließt in "Erkläre Chimäre" an die Szene in Boernes Büro an, als Boerne, Thiel und Gustav sich über den Champagner und Luis unterhalten ... Ihr erinnert euch sicher, ansonsten könnt ihr es euch ja nochmal anschauen ;-).
> 
> Vielen Dank, cricri, für deine beruhigenden Worte vorab <3
> 
>  
> 
> Für dich, CornChrunchie. Dein Tag. <3

* * *

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

„Ich muss dann mal wieder“, hört er Thiel hinter sich sagen und seine Stuhllehne gibt nach, als der andere sich nicht mehr länger darauf abstützt.  
Er selbst hatte bis eben die entstandene Gesprächspause etwas hilflos durch das Zusammenschieben von ein paar losen Papieren zu überbrücken versucht, in der Hoffnung, dass Gustav ihn schon richtig versteht. Nämlich dass er auch so langsam mal wieder müsste. Eine allzu direkte Ansage hatte er einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, wo sein Onkel doch gerade in Trauer ist, sozusagen. Und überhaupt.

   
Er bricht also das Stapeln ab und dreht seinen Kopf kurz zur Seite, als Thiel sich langsam in Bewegung setzt. Dann schaut er zu Gustav, der im Gegensatz dazu und wider Erwarten überhaupt keine Anstalten macht, sich zu rühren. Er macht einen zweiten Versuch und lächelt ihm freundlich, aber seiner Ansicht nach in unmissverständlicher Absicht zu, lässt es aber gleich wieder bleiben, weil sein Onkel gar keinen Blick für ihn hat, stattdessen zu Thiel sieht, der jetzt neben ihm stehengeblieben ist, er sieht es aus dem Augenwinkel und er spürt es. Gustav lächelt zu Thiel hin, und das, wo er doch eben noch ganz traurig ausgesehen hat, denkt er, und das macht ihn irgendwie stutzig. Hat er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen? Neugierig dreht er sich zu Thiel um, aber anstatt Klarheit zu bekommen wird alles nur noch verschwommener.  
   
Thiel lächelt nämlich auch, und zwar ihm, Boerne, mitten ins Gesicht, oder grinst, er kann nicht ausmachen was das ist, und das ist es, was ihn am meisten irritiert. Er schüttelt ein wenig mit dem Kopf und zieht verwundert die Augenbrauen zusammen und will gerade fragen, was denn ist, da legt Thiel eine Hand an seine Wange.  
Das kommt so überraschend und unerwartet, dass er die Luft anhält und er will erschrocken weg zucken, aber er weiß irgendwo im Hinterkopf, dass das nicht geht, dass er sich nichts anmerken lassen darf, dass er sich zusammenreißen muss, dass Gustav nichts bemerken darf und er versucht einfach nur still zu halten. Die kleinen Nadelstiche auf seiner Haut zu ignorieren an den Stellen, wo Thiels Finger ihn berühren und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren und das Hämmern in seiner Brust. Versucht das Gefühl der Überforderung zu überspielen, das diese Geste in ihm auslöst, weil sie zum ersten Mal passiert und doch so wirken muss, als wäre sie alltäglich.  
   
Er hält weiter still, weiß nicht, was er sonst tun soll und dann ist Thiels Gesicht ganz nah, und seine Nasenspitze streift seine andere Wange, während auf der einen immer noch Fingerspitzen liegen. Er weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht, aber das darf niemand sehen, das ist der einzige Gedanke, der sich wacker in seinem ansonsten leergefegten Kopf hält.  
   
„Bis später, Schatz“ murmelt Thiel gegen seine Lippen und grinst dabei, oder lächelt, er kann das spüren und hören, aber nicht unterscheiden und das mag vielleicht auch unwichtig sein, könnte man meinen, aber das ist es nicht.  
   
Thiel küsst ihn, ganz leicht und ganz schnell, der erste Kuss gleich ein Abschiedskuss, und er bewegt irgendwie auch seine Lippen, das ist mehr ein Reflex und das ist auch gut so, wegen Gustav eben.  
   
Dann sind die Finger und die Lippen wieder weg und erst als Thiel sich von Gustav verabschiedet, atmet er die angehaltene Luft wieder aus zieht neue Luft in seine Lungen und macht die Augen wieder auf, von denen er gar nicht gewusst hat, dass er sie geschlossen hatte.  
   
Er sieht Thiel gehen, nur seinen Rücken, und er weiß nicht, ob der andere jetzt grinst oder lächelt, er weiß nur, dass er eines von beidem tut und er weiß, dass er will, dass ...  
   
„ ... dass es tatsächlich jemanden gibt, der sich auf dich einlässt...“, sagt Gustav durch das Rauschen in seinem Kopf und das Ziehen in seiner Brust hindurch und er blinzelt kurz und schaut seinen Onkel an, der ihn warm anlächelt.

„Tja“ bringt er nur hervor und lächelt irgendwie zurück und kann gerade noch seine Hand davon abhalten, über seine Lippen zu fühlen.

  
   
**

  
   
Thiel erwähnt den Vorfall mit keinem Wort, als sie kurz darauf telefonieren und er fängt an zu zweifeln, ob das alles überhaupt passiert ist. Und zu _ver_ zweifeln, weil das alles überhaupt so passiert ist, wie es passiert ist - wenn es denn passiert ist.  
Er will das alles schon so lange und so dringend, und jetzt hat er es bekommen und es hat sich vollkommen falsch angefühlt, nämlich irgendwie gar nicht.

Er zieht sich den Rest des Tages in sein Büro zurück, gibt vor, Gutachten schreiben und Vorlesungen vorbereiten zu müssen und was sonst noch alles. Bittet darum, nicht gestört zu werden und macht die Tür hinter sich zu. Versucht, das Geschehene noch einmal abzuspielen, aber er kann sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern. Das war also sein erster – und wahrscheinlich einziger - Kuss mit Thiel, denkt er resigniert und lacht schwach. Großartig.

Er macht pünktlich Feierabend. Der Cursor blinkt immer noch anklagend in der linken oberen Ecke des ersten Dokumentes, als er seinen Rechner herunterfährt. In seinem Kopf sieht es ähnlich aus.

 

   
** 

 

Am Abend erwartet er Gustav zu Besuch – und Thiel natürlich.  
Der ist schon seit einer Weile da, trägt einen seiner besseren Pullover und erwähnt den Vorfall nach wie vor mit keinem Wort. Boerne kocht und deckt den Tisch und hört Thiel zu, was er zum Fall zu erzählen hat und geht wieder in die Küche und hört sich weiter an, wie der andere das, was passiert ist, ignoriert und dekantiert den Wein und lässt Thiel weiter nicht von der Sache reden und erwähnt selbst auch den Kuss mit keinem Wort.

War überhaupt etwas passiert?

  
   
**  
 

  
Er legt nur sein Messer neben dem Teller ab, um nach seinem Glas zu greifen, aber Thiel durchkreuzt anscheinend gerade alle seine Pläne und greift seinerseits nach seiner Hand, legt seine einfach darauf, greift mit den Fingern um seine und drückt sie. Was Thiel sagt, wird von dem Rauschen verschluckt. Er weiß nur, dass er lächeln soll, wegen Gustav, und er weiß auch, dass Thiel lächelt, aber ob er es für Gustav tut oder für ihn, das weiß er nicht.

  
   
**  
 

  
Er steht wieder in der Küche, wieder alleine mit Thiel.

Gustav hatte ihn zum Abschied umarmt und ihn lange angeschaut. Am Ende genickt. Als würde er alles wissen. Er hätte gerne gewusst, was das war.

Thiel reicht ihm das schmutzige Geschirr, das wie der letzte Beweis dafür steht, dass dieser Abend tatsächlich stattgefunden hat. Das und Thiel in einem seiner besseren Pullover.

Er muss an die Hand denken und den Kuss. Was sollte das?

Er weiß natürlich, was das sollte, das ganze Theater ist ja auf seinem eigenen Mist gewachsen und Thiel gibt sich eben Mühe, seine Rolle überzeugend zu spielen. Er sollte ihm eigentlich dankbar sein. Aber stattdessen fühlt sich alles nur noch falsch an und das entspricht vielleicht am ehesten der Wahrheit, die ja sowieso nur zusammengelogen ist.

Er macht den Wasserhahn an und nimmt Thiel die Teller ab. Er erwähnt weder den Kuss noch die Hand, obwohl alles in ihm danach schreit, es zu tun.

Er hätte von vornherein wissen müssen, dass das am Ende nur Komplikationen mit sich bringt.

 

**  
 

  
„Was ist denn heute los mit Ihnen, Sie sind so still?“

Thiel sieht ihn an, er sieht es aus dem Augenwinkel und er spürt es und er will, dass er geht und er will, dass er bleibt.  
Er schaut auf die Teller, darauf, wie das Wasser den Abend einfach davon herunterspült und platziert das Porzellan anschließend im Geschirrspüler.  
Er wünscht sich, er könnte das mit sich selber auch machen, die Spuren dieses Tages einfach abwaschen, sich aufräumen. Er schluckt und ist weiter still.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“ Thiel klingt jetzt unsicher und Boerne muss die Augen kurz schließen und atmet laut aus.  
   
„Nein. Nein. Sie haben alles richtig gemacht.“ Er weiß, dass er wenig überzeugend klingt, bitter vielleicht sogar, und sein Lächeln ist genauso.

Er klappt die Spülmaschine zu. Er ist müde.  
   
Er drückt den Knopf und schaut auf die rot leuchtende Zeitanzeige - hundert Minuten, dann wird alles sein wie nie passiert - als sich ein Arm um seine Taille legt und eine Stirn an seine Schulter. Er zuckt zusammen und hält die Luft an und einen Moment lang denkt er, dass er sich nichts anmerken lassen darf, aber dann fällt ihm ein, dass sie alleine sind und da lässt er es sich anmerken.

Er atmet hastig und flach, versteift sich, presst die Augen zusammen und seine Kiefer aufeinander, als Thiel ihm langsam über den Rücken streicht und seinen anderen Arm um ihn legt. Thiel zwingt ihn sanft, sich zu ihm umzudrehen. Er wehrt sich nicht und dann spürt er nur noch einen warmen Körper an seinem, warme Hände an seinem Rücken, einen Kopf an seiner Schulter und er gibt vollends auf. Alles fällt in diesem Augenblick von ihm ab, er lehnt sich gegen Thiel, mit seinem Körper einfach gegen Thiels Körper und mit seiner Wange gegen Thiels Haar.

 

**

 

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass Gustav schon weg ist?“, murmelt er irgendwann in Thiels Haar und fühlt den Stoff von Thiels besserem Pullover unter seinen Händen und will es wirklich wissen. Ob der andere es weiß.

Das Display zeigt noch viel Zeit, er sieht es zwar nicht, aber er weiß es.

„Ach so? Sagen Sie das doch gleich.“ Thiel schiebt ihn etwas von sich und Boernes Herz setzt einen Moment lang aus, aber dann sieht er Thiel grinsen, eindeutig grinsen, und das ist in Ordnung, weil Thiel dabei mit seinen Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührt.

„Sie sind ganz schön frech.“ Bei aller Liebe!

„Und du manchmal ganz schön schwer von Begriff.“ Eine Hand gleitet über seinen Rücken in seinen Nacken.

Er öffnet seinen Mund, will etwas erwidern, zumindest so tun, als wäre er empört, aber Thiel küsst ihn und jagt ihm ein heißes Kribbeln von seinem Nacken über den Rücken und da lässt er es gut sein. Das ist schließlich sein erster Kuss mit Thiel.

 

 

****

 

 

Er drückt auf den Knopf der Spülmaschine und öffnet die Klappe, während Thiel ihn von hinten umarmt und nach Frühstück fragt. Die beiden Teller, die er herausnimmt, sehen wie erwartet so aus, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

Er stellt sie grinsend vor sich ab und spürt, wie Thiel in seinen Nacken lächelt.

 

Sie haben keine Ahnung.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
